pookie_kill_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Muziek!
Death Muziek! '''is a company that makes series of '''Anti-Pookie Songs. When Pookies listen to it, their brains, ears and all the body parts explodes or melts, with various funny gore results! Those who aren't Pookie shits like normal folks/penguins are safe to listen to those songs! The Albums * (They are) Shitty, Stupid and Sexist! (unknown, the first song) * Pookies are cancer (1898) * Death to all Pookies! (unknown) * They must die! (1902) * The PPP is NOTHING'! '(1903) * Triple S (Shitty, Stupid and Sexist! Remix Edition) (unknown, the first remix ever) * Long live to the PHD! (1910) * Riots (1911, the very first electronic music of it's kind) * Riots 2 (unknown) * Pookie rape is GOOD! (unknown) * SPEAK PROPERLY BITCH!!! (unknown, song exposing Pookies cannot talk well, only in cancer language) * POOKIEMON, GONNA KILL/RAPE THEM ALL! (1913, the most popular in the series) * Eat shit, PookShit! (unknown, ''rap song and first one) * They are why CP died... ('Extended Edition', 1913) * Riots 2.0 (''unknown, Riots 2 Remix) * Organs (unknown, a song describing cannibalism on Pookies) * PHD! (1913, Long live to the PHD! Remix) * Riots 2.5 (1914, Riots 2.0's Uncut Remix) * Death Samba! (unknown) * Why is Club Penguin, feels so bad? (1916, a lounge song and the first one) * Move that! (1916) * Rickie Kills Pookies! (1916) * Move it! (1916, Move that! Remix) * I do, want to, kill all Pookies only for you! (1916 or 1917) * Riots Da THIRD/Riots 3 (1917) * Pookie Picked, Pookie Killed! (unknown) * POOKIEMON, GONNA KILL/RAPE THEM ALL! (1917, Remix) * Pookie Jambo Number 5! (unknown, the first mambo song) * Riot Jambo Rap! (unknown, a mix of 3 kind of musics) * Hell One! (1917) * Demonio Dos!! (1917) * Satan Trois!!! (1917) * PookieBusters! Part 1 (unknown) * Rickie Kills Them Again! (unknown, Rickie Kills Pookies Part 2) * Pookie Fighter!/Fight The Pookies! (unknown) * Three Demons... (1920) * Rape them all! (unknown) * Piggy Pookies! (1923) * Hell Yeah! (unknown) * Oh yeah boi! (unknown) * PookieBusters! Part 2 (1921) * Ratatatatata! (1921) * Devil's Pack (1921, all the related songs about Satan, Demons and Hell stuff with new Remixes) * Rickie VS Pookies Part 3 (1922) * Rickie The Skiller (unknown, extended version of Rickie VS Pookies) * Riots REBIRTH! (1923) * Space Wood (1924) * Pookie show me what One plus One is Two! (unknown, song showing Pookies can't count properly) * Pookies, off to go! (unknown) * Pookie, BEGONE! (1925, a song dedicated for the PHD killing all Pookies in every Petshops, which they never came back as Pookies) * PookieBusters! Part 3 (unknown) * The Watcher (1926, a penguin was known as the Death Angel was watching Pookies before killing them) * Rickie Do Something! (unknown) * Dick Face Pookie! (1927) * Dickie Rickie! (1927) * Ho Ho Ho! Hi Hi Hi! Ha Ha Ha! (1928) * Move out! (unknown) * Show me your moves! (1929) * Devil Reborn! (1929) * King Of Skill! (1930) * Perfect Skill! (1930) * Pookie Storm... (1931) * Pookie Storm... 2 (1931) * Rape them all! (unknown) * Hey You! (1932) * Triple SSS 2 (1932) * Yo Yo Boi (1932) * Jesus, save us from Pookies! (unknown) * Bite the Pookie! (1932) * Wanna Play? (unknown) * Rickie The Savior! (unknown) * Hell No! (1932) * Pookie Massacre (1933) * Riots For Ever!!! (1933) * Bloody Shake! (unknown) * Girly Pookie? No! (unknown) * Not Allowed!!! (unknown) * Perfect Skills (1933) * Oh Lordy, so much Pookies! (unknown) * Hey Dude! (1933, Hey You! Remix) * Oh no! Pookies are back! (1933) * Pookies are EVIL! (1933) * Rickie save us please! (1934) * Great Mazinger VS Pookies! (unknown) * Pocket Bombers (unknown) * Bomberman (unknown) * Bang those Pookies! (1934) * Pocket Bombers 2 (unknown) * Karate VS Pookies (1938) * Mumu? It's MOTHER, not mumu! (1938) * They're here! (1938) * Oh shit! (unknown) * Pookies are a disgrace... (unknown) * PookieBusters! Part 4 (1939) * Troubles so hards... (1940) * Karate VS Pookies 2 (unknown) * Rip their organs! (1941) * Who will save you know? (unknown) * Where is your mumu now? (1942) * Hey You! (1943, Remix) * Jesus, save us from Pookies! 2 (1943) * All I need is a Puffle! (1943) * Stinky Pookie! (unknown) * Ho Ho Ho! Hi Hi Hi! Ha Ha Ha! (1944, Remix) * Derkos, the Pookie Eater (unknown) * Stinky Pookies! (unknown) * Derkos 2 (unknown) * Circus Of Death (unknown) * Stinky Pookiez! (1947) * Stinkier Pookie! (unknown) * Derkos Return/Derkos is back! (1948) * Drink their blood... (1948) * Hey Man! (1949) * Rickie? (1950) * Bomberz! (unknown) * Hey You! 2.0 (1951) * Hit them! (1951) * Hit them more! (1951) * Cut that out! (unknown) * Hit them faster, stronger, better! (1952, Best Of) * Rickie? Part 2 (1952) * The Hawk (unknown) * The Falcon (1953) * Cut that out! (unknown, Remix) * The Eagle (1954) * Birds (1954, Remixes) * Dirty Ride... (unknown) * Bomberz 2! (unknown) * The Soul Of Derkos (1955) * Rockhopper Kills Pookies! (1955) * Chainsaw Them! (1955) * Rickie VS Pookies Again! (1956) * Rockhopper Kills Pookies! 2 (1956) * Rickie, we need you! (1956) * Noises from the deep... (unknown) * Derkos's Wrath (1957) * Ogre's hunger (1957) * Oh shoot! (unknown) * Cut that in! (unknown) * Pookies VS Karate 3 (unknown, Remix) * Torture time! (unknown) * Okay Pookies, wanna die? (unknown) * Push them all! (unknown) * Rape them all! Part 2 (unknown) * Rickie! (Best Of, 1958) * Sure you can torture them! (1958) * Karate VS Pookies 2 (1959) * Sour Pookie (unknown) * Push them all...into a pit! (unknown) * Perfect Skillz (unknown) * Wanna die? (unknown, Okay Pookies, wanna die Remix) * Sour Pookies (unknown) * Perfect Skiller (1959) * Pookie Star? (1960) * Hell Nah! (unknown) * Out of the Petshops! (1960) * Rockhopper Kills Pookies! 3 (1960) * Smell the FEET, put me to SLEEP! (unknown) * Sour Pookiez (1974, Sour Pookies Remix) * Perfect Skillers (unknown) * Perfect Skillerz (1975) * Skinny Pookie! (unknown) * Pookie Death Count (1989, Pookie show me what One plus One is Two! Remix) * Lemon Pookie (unknown, Sour Pookie series Best Of) * Hell Nope! (unknown) * Lemon Pookies (1989, new Remixes) * Hell Pack (1989, Best Of every death metal songs related to hell,etc.) * Bone Jovi (1989) * They are why Club Penguin died... (Remix, 1990) The Songs That Have Music Videos * Let's Go Kill All Pookies! (2003) * Let's Go To Hell! (2004) * Pookie Deathground (2013) * BARK BARK BITE! (2005) * Prep Pookies are shit (unknown) * Death Party! (unknown) * The Skiller Mumu (unknown) * Rape them all! (1972, the video shows Pookies being raped by gangs, with the participation of the RPF) * You can mock them! (1997, a funny song for disabled pookies, mocking them) * I Am A Homeless Pookie, Nobody Wants Me! (2004, song telling homeless Pookies being killed and raped) * The Rape Touch (2008) * Swucidwe Twime! (unknown) * I'm Just A Pookie, Please Kill Me (1989) * SPEAK PROPERLY!!! (2004) * POOKIEMON, GONNA RAPE/KILL THE ALL! (2000) * Eat shit, Pookshit! (2010) * Beat all of them! (2014) And many of the songs in the albums were picked for videos.